


Rewind

by starryeyedchar



Series: Klance YouTuber AU [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little anyway, Angst, Anniversary, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedchar/pseuds/starryeyedchar
Summary: Lance was sitting on the couch early in the morning, editing a video. He wanted to get it done and posted now so he could spend the rest of the day with his boyfriend.This thought had just crossed his mind when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind, and someone leaning on him. “Happy anniversary.”Or it's Lance and Keith's three year anniversary, and Lance flashes back to their six month anniversary. The first time they ever said "I love you."





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. This is what I'm posting to celebrate Christmas, but it's important to note that their anniversary isn't Christmas. It's some time in late June because they count it as the day they met, or Vidcon, and the flashback to their six month anniversary is set a little bit before Christmas. And yes, at present in the series, they've been together for three years.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy it!!!

Lance was sitting on the couch early in the morning, editing a video. He wanted to get it done and posted now so he could spend the rest of the day with his boyfriend.

This thought had just crossed his mind when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind, and someone leaning on him. “Happy anniversary.” Keith's voice was still slightly rough from sleep.

Lance looked up with an almost reflexive smile. Keith was standing behind him, still in his pajamas and bedhead sticking up in all directions. “Aww, babe, you should go back to sleep! I was gonna make you breakfast in bed.”

Keith laughed softly, burying his face in Lance's neck and kissing the skin there. “Is it a crime that I want to spend as much of the day with my boyfriend as possible?”

Lance rolled his eyes, but he was laughing, too. “It is when it ruins my plans to do something nice for you.”

“To me, it looks like you were editing a video.”

“Yeah, so I could spend the rest of the day with you,” Lance said. Keith smiled, and leaned down to kiss his cheek again, but Lance turned his head at the last moment and captured his lips with his own. “Please, Keith, you always come first.”

“I know that,” Keith told him, then smirked. “Now, are you gonna make me breakfast or what?”

Lance snorted. “Sometimes I think you just stay with me because of my excellent cooking.”

“Let's go make breakfast together, then,” Keith said, with an eye roll.

“You can't even make _toast_ without burning it,” Lance replied, but he allowed himself to be tugged into the kitchen. “But I love you anyway.”

“Love you, too.” Keith's smile was wide, and Lance felt something warm settle in his chest. He didn't get to see smiles like that quite often enough.

 

* * *

 

_2.5 years earlier_

 

Lance was in love.

He and Keith had only been dating for upwards of five months, but he was in love.

And he'd known for some time too, known almost as soon as he met him that he was absolutely _gone_ when it came to Keith Kogane. Lance always grew attached to people quickly, and then found letting them go was near impossible.

But with Keith more than ever. It wasn't very long after they started dating that Lance found himself picturing the future, the first time he'd ever let himself think ahead in a relationship.

Lance was very much the dreamer, always had been. He knew what he wanted since he was a little kid. Big family, with kids, a dog, a backyard with a pool and a white picket fence. A fairy tale ending.

And sure, those childhood dreams had been altered a bit with the whole YouTuber thing, but Lance was also decidedly not a quitter. He still wanted all those things.

And he'd begun to realize... he wanted them with Keith. Now every time Lance daydreamed about the future, about his happy ending... Keith was a part of it.

So, yes, Lance was most definitely, hopelessly, wonderfully in love with Keith.

He just hadn't quite said it yet.

He wanted to. More than anything in the world, pretty much. Lance always had a hard time keeping his mouth shut in the first place, and especially when it came to Keith he found that his filter disappeared, that everything came spilling out even if it was something he'd tried to hide.

And Keith didn't care.

But he'd done his best to keep this one locked up, because he was sure Keith wasn't as quick to be head over heels as Lance was. They hadn't talked much about Keith's family, about his past yet but... Lance had a general idea.

In Keith's shoes, he wouldn't have been quick to love someone either. He'd be too afraid to lose them.

But it was kind of ironic that way. Because for that exact reason, Lance was in the same boat.

He worried that if he said just those three little worlds, he could bring their whole relationship crashing down if Keith wasn't ready for them yet.

And Lance most certainly wasn't ready for _that_. So, he waited.

Waited, and wished that he could just say the phrase casually, whenever Keith did those little things that made his heart seem to miss a beat. Like snorting at the end of a laugh, or when his eyes got that sparkling, focused look in them. The way he smiled at Lance, like they were the only two people in the entire universe.

A knock sounded at his door, shocking him out of his thoughts. He rushed to open it, revealing a bashfully smiling Keith behind it.

His nose was slightly red from the cold, scarf wrapped around the lower part of his face. “Happy six months!” Keith said, wrapping his arms around Lance to practically tackle him with a hug.

Lance grunted, then grinned. “What, no gift?”

Keith stepped back immediately, annoyed pout on his face. “You _know_ we decided that since our six month anniversary is so close to Christmas, we'd only get each other one gift for both. And this is my first Christmas with your family, and I'm not going to seem like an asshole by not having a gift for you _then_!”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Keith, my family already thinks you're great, they don't care when you give me my gift!” But he was already trying to push down the butterflies because Keith was worried about what Lance's family thought of him.

And... and Keith had said _first_ Christmas together. As if there would be more.

“Anyway,” Lance continued. “Speaking of gifts, are we going window shopping or what?”

* * *

It was after a considerable amount of this that found them sitting in an Italian restaurant. Keith was rubbing his arms to get rid of the lingering chill, and Lance was thinking about the jewelry shop window they'd passed.

He'd noticed Keith glance at the engagement rings, but neither of them mentioned them. It was too soon for that, especially if Lance was too insecure to even say 'I love you.'

Keith looked up at Lance over his menu, smiling softly. “I assume you want to split an order of garlic knots? And a pizza?”

_One day_ , Lance told himself. _Maybe not any time soon, but I want to marry this boy._

The thought surprised even him.

“What?” Keith asked, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear nervously. Lance realized he must've had some sort of goofy, lovestruck smile on his face. “Is there something—”

“No, no you're fine,” Lance said quickly, schooling his expression into something more casual. “Just... lost in thought I guess.”

He tried to think of something to change the subject, but his mind was going completely blank. Should he just... say it? No, that was obnoxious. And in a public place? Absolutely not, because then Keith might be uncomfortable, and that was the last thing Lance wanted.

Luckily, he was saved from continuing by the waiter coming around to take their order, and he was able to start a real conversation.

Things didn't really start going wrong until two girls were seated a few tables away from them.

“Honestly, I don't even know why we're friends with her, still,” one was babbling. “She's so—”

“Hey,” the other interrupted, pointing over at Lance and Keith. “Isn't that the YouTuber you watch all the time?”

Lance's mind went blank once again, body freezing. He loved his fans, but he really did _not_ need to deal with them right now.

“Oh my god!” the first girl practically shrieked, shoving her chair back and rushing over to their table. “Are you— you're Lance McClain, oh my _god,_ I love your videos? They're so _relatable_ , and you're so funny! Can I get an autograph?”

“Uh... sure!” Lance said automatically, with a smile. She supplied a pen, somehow, and he signed the napkin she held out to him. “Sorry, wasn't really expecting to see any fans here!”

“I can't believe I'm actually getting to _meet_ you,” the girl gushed, while her friend rolled her eyes. “I've been watching you for, like, ages! Can I get a picture? No one will believe me otherwise.”

“I guess,” Lance said slowly, beginning to get irritated. Couldn't he just spend his anniversary with Keith in peace? “But um... I am a little busy with— uh...”

He trailed off, unsure how exactly to introduce Keith. His fans knew he was bisexual, but they had no idea that he had a boyfriend, because Keith wasn't comfortable showing up in any videos. At least, not yet, anyway.

“Your friend can be in the picture, too!” the girl said, waving a hand as if to dismiss his statement. “Actually, I don't think I know you? What's your channel?”

“Oh, no, I— I'm not a YouTuber,” Keith told her, somewhat awkwardly. “I'm just... Keith.”

“He's my boyfriend,” Lance blurted, not sure if he should regret just outright saying it or not after Keith blushed and ducked his head. “And we were kind of in the middle of something, so if you could maybe—”

But the girl hadn't listened past the first statement. She gasped dramatically, loudly, and then started talking very quickly.

“What?! Really?! I never would've guessed. I mean, sure, in your videos you've said your bi, but I always thought you were just lying about it to get more attention!”

Lance sighed. He'd heard this theory several times, and he glanced at Keith with a look as if to say, _Can you believe this girl?_ , but Keith wasn't looking at him.

He was looking at the fan, eyes hard. It was almost a glare, but not quite.

Keith was _angry_ that she'd said that, then.

“Besides, if you were going to date any guy, I always thought it'd be Hunk. Not gonna lie, I ship you two!”

“Hunk is with Shay, though,” Keith said, voice tight. Anyone more observant would've taken that as a warning to shut up. But this girl just kept on going.

“Well, that's true. Honestly though, a small part of me was hoping you were still single. We're not that far apart in age, you know,” she said, winking at him. “Some girls would kill to get to kiss you. Hey, do you think I could get a picture of—”

“No,” Keith said flatly, now flat out scowling at her. “I think you should leave us alone, because it's getting really annoying.”

The girl stepped back, carefree grin dropping off her face. “Oh.” She blinked, and then had the audacity to turn to Lance. “Your boyfriend's kind of rude, isn't he?”

Keith's eyes went wide, and he turned to stare at Lance. He looked terrified that he'd done something wrong. “I'm sorry, Lance, I didn't mean to—”

Now _Lance_ was angry.

“No, don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for,” he assured him, though Keith still looked uneasy. “He's right. I know you're a fan, but you're being extremely impolite. I hate to do this, but I think it'd be best to just go back to your table.”

She did exactly that, with a sheepish frown and her face bright red.

Lance let out a slow breath, and opened his menu again. “So... dessert?”

* * *

The rest of the night felt awkward, strained, and Lance didn't like it. It was supposed to be their _anniversary_ , for crying out loud. It was supposed to be special, and yet... because of that girl, he felt like everything had been ruined.

When they headed back to Lance's apartment, it was mostly in silence. He didn't know what to say, and whenever he tried to start a conversation, Keith would barely answer. Just one word responses.

Lance was beginning to get the feeling that he blew it.

He stopped in front of his apartment door, before going inside, turned to Keith, and forced himself to meet his eye. “Look, I'm... I'm sorry about that. I totally get it if you're mad at me. Hell, I would be, too.”

Keith's gaze snapped up, and he stared back at Lance, confused. “What? Why would I be mad at you?”

Lance blinked.”Because that one fan basically ruined our six month anniversary? It's all my fault. I should've known better than to go to such a public place... I could've just cooked you dinner here or something, or—”

“Lance,” Keith cut him off, eyes softening. “You don't have to be sorry for the actions of your fans. I knew you were a YouTuber before we started dating, I knew what I was signing up for. And it didn't ruin our anniversary.”

“But... I could tell you were uncomfortable. You're really not mad?”

Keith sighed. “I don't like having a lot of attention on me, especially not from strangers. But again, that's not your fault. So no, I'm not mad. Honestly, I thought you were annoyed at _me_.”

Lance was taken aback. “You? Why on earth would I be upset with _you_?!”

“Because I was so rude to your fan?”

“No, she deserved it! You were completely right in saying that to her! Just because I'm a YouTuber doesn't mean I can't have some privacy,” Lance told him.

“But... but she's still a _fan_ ,” Keith said, wringing his hands. "And I just dismissed her. What if she complains about you online, or something? It could hurt your reputation, or your channel! You're not mad at me for that?”

Lance shook his head again. “Keith, I wasn't even worried about that. I was worried about _you_. You're always going to be more important to me than my channel, or my fans. And I need you to know that.”

“But your channel is your job!” Keith protested. “I know how much you care about it and your fans, and I don't want you to feel like you have to let them down for me!”

“I care about you too, Keith,” Lance reminded him. He paused for a moment, just a moment of hesitation. And then— “I love you.”

Keith's beautiful eyes went wide, expression unreadable save for shock. “You love me?” he echoed quietly.

“Of course I do,” Lance said, his own voice going soft. “And you have no idea how long I've been wanting to say that.”

“Me too,” Keith whispered. “God, me too. I love you, too.” He threw his arms around Lance's neck, all but crushing him in a hug.

Lance laughed, a bright, happy sound, and wound his arms around Keith's waist, holding him close.

Keith pulled back for just a second, and their eyes met once before closing. Then he was pressing their lips together where they stood, just inside Lance's doorway.

They were a perfect fit.

 

* * *

 

_Present_

 

Lance yawned, and glanced down at the sleeping form of his boyfriend happily. 

Another successful anniversary had come and gone, and he couldn't help remember that day years ago when he took the first step after realizing he undoubtedly wanted to be with Keith forever.

They'd moved in together after a little less than a year of dating, and had moved to a different apartment later on that was a better fit for both of them.

Lance knew Keith loved him just as much as he loved Keith so... why was he still scared?

He knew that a part of him thought he didn't deserve someone as good as Keith, but he wasn't about to let him go, either.

Lance had lived a very fortunate life, all things considered. And he knew Keith's had been pretty rough, lots of foster homes before he eventually wound up in a good family.

They were both the best things that had ever happened to each other. And they'd said as much, on multiple occasions.

He reached into his pocket, fingers closing around the small box from the jewelry store as he lifted it out and hid it carefully in his beside drawer once again.

He'd been carrying it for a while already, but the right time hadn't come just yet.

Another anniversary had come and gone, and even though Lance had bought the ring, he still hadn't been able to ask.

“Soon,” Lance muttered to himself, as he climbed into the bed beside Keith, and wrapped his arm around him.

Because he'd known for a long time that he wanted to marry this boy. He just needed to find the perfect moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! Please let me know if you liked it, and I hope you guys are excited for more of this series.
> 
> A lot of people have asked me if/when/how one or the other is going to pop the question, so I slipped it in this fic to let you know that yes, it's coming. I've been planning to write some sort of proposal one-shot for months, but you're going to have to bear with me.


End file.
